Being A Big Brother
by midnightdreamer4925
Summary: Callie admired the way that Brandon took care of his little sister. The way he took a father role in her life when their own father was not present. It made her believe that he would make a wonderful father to her children one day.
1. Wren and Brandon

[ Author's Note: This is my alternate universe where Mike and Stef had a second child before Stef decided to leave him for Lena. The prologue is only 300 words which is extremely short for me. Let me know what you think, and if I should continue in my little story. ]

**Prologue**

"B'andon, can you get me some apple juice?" the four year old asked. Despite Lena trying to teach the young child how to speak using all of her letter sounds, she still dropped the 'R' out of Brandon's name when she spoke. It was more by habit than failure to pronounce it properly now. Brandon smiled at his younger sister and stood up from the couch. He had spent the last fifteen minutes trying to revive Callie's memory of guitar chords. "Sure Wren. I'll be back in a minute, Callie." Brandon replied as he stood up. He lifted his youngest sister up into his arms and tickled her belly which sent Wren into fits of giggles. "Stop it, B'andon. Stop!" she pleaded in defense as she pushed away his hands. "What do you have to say when you ask for something?" Brandon said as his fingers continued to tickle her body. "Please stop and please get me juice." Wren giggled. Brandon stopped his attack and headed into the kitchen. No longer being tickled by her older brother, Wren laid her head on Brandon's shoulder and snuggled closer to his body. Callie watched the interactions between her two new foster siblings. She laid the guitar Brandon was lending her against the couch and followed Brandon and Wren into the kitchen. It had only been two days that she had been in the Foster's home, and she could already tell that Brandon and Wren's relationship was as close as her and Jude's. Callie admired the way that Brandon took care of his little sister. The way he took a father role in her life when their own father was not present. It made her believe that he would make a wonderful father to her children one day.


	2. Wren, Lena, and Stef

[ Author's Note: I decided to do short one shots to get started. It will showcase the relationships between Wren and each family member. The prologue showcased Wren and Brandon; this one will be Stef, Wren, and Lena. Be sure to leave reviews with requests or comments. Enjoy!]

Brandon was at piano lessons, Callie was at group therapy, Jesus was at Lexi's house, Mariana was at Garret's poetry slam, and Jude was over at Connor's house. That left Wren to have both of her moms to herself. Wren sat at the kitchen table using a black crayon to color on her Minnie Mouse coloring page that Lena had printed out. Lena eyed the four year old while she busied herself with housework. Eight people coexisting in one house made dishes build up quickly. Stef had decided to take advantage of the empty house to take a hot shower without interruption. "Mama?" Wren said as she put down her crayon. "Yes Wren?" Lena responded. "I wanna write my name, but I can't remember how. Help me?" Wren admitted. "What color do you want to sign your name in?" Lena asked. "Blue" Wren decided as she picked up the dark blue crayon. Lena stood behind her step daughter and wrapped her hand around Wren's. Slowly, she moved the four year old's hand across the paper to write her name. "W. R. E. N. Wren." Lena said aloud as she assisted Wren in writing each letter. "I am going to give mommy. Can I give it to her now?" Wren explained. "Wait for her to get out of the shower, honey." Lena replied before turning her attention back to the dishes soaking in the sink. "What are we waiting unit I got out of the shower for?" Stef entered the kitchen. "I made this for you." Wren presented the picture of Minnie Mouse. "It's beautiful my little bird. Can I hang it on the fridge?" Stef complimented as she took the piece of paper from her daughter. Wren nodded and hopped down from the stool. She hit the ground with a thud and wrapped her arms around Stef's leg. "Wren, what have I told you about jumping of the stools?" Lena scolded. "Sorry." Wren said quietly as she clung to Stef's leg. Lena once again left her post at the sink. She gave Stef a peck on the cheek before kneeling down. "It's okay. Mama just doesn't want you to get hurt." Lena comforted before picking up Wren. "Mama Sandwich?" Lena suggested to Stef. Stef nodded and hugged Lena, squishing her baby girl in between them.


	3. Wren and Mike

[ Author's Note: In real life, Danny Nucci was raised in Italy until he was seven, so that is why he says in this chapter that he speaks Italian. ]

"Brandon is going to be in his piano lesson for a while, so why don't we go get some frozen yogurt?" Mike suggested to his four year old. "Please, can we?" Wren said excitedly in response. Mike started his car and drove to Sweet Frog. When they arrived, Mike unbuckled Wren from her car seat and set her on the pavement next to him. After he closed the door and locked the door, Mike looked down at his little princess. She extended her hand out towards his; Mike wrapped his fingers around hers. Together, they walked in the frozen yogurt shop. "What flavors do you want?" Mike asked as he grabbed two small cup to fill. "Nilla and Cookies and Cream" Wren pointed out. Mike carefully filled cup before picking out his own flavors. After carefully piling the frozen yogurt with toppings and paying for their afternoon treat, the father and daughter duo sat down at a table. "So what have you been learning in preschool?" Mike asked to try to spark a conversation. "We are learning how to count in Spanish. Listen, uno, dos, tres, cuatro... I forget the rest." Wren said proudly. Mike couldn't help but smile. "That is awesome, Wren. Maybe someday I will teach you to speak in Italian like I do." Mike offered. "Yes." Wren agreed before shoving a scoop of sprinkle covered frozen yogurt in her mouth, smearing it all over her face in the process. "Yummy!" she said before going in for another bite. Mike soaked in the moment spending alone time with his daughter. He never got an opportunity like this with Brandon because he was trying to be the family income, so Stef did not have to work as hard. At that time, he dealt with the stress of the job by drinking. It was not until Stef was pregnant with Wren and threatened to take away custody of both of his children when they divorced that he sobered up. By then, Brandon was almost twelve, and Mike had missed a lot of his son's childhood. "I love you, Princess!" he said. "I love you too, Daddy." Wren replied before putting her spoon down. She got up and climbed up onto her father's lap. Wren snuggled closer and buried her face into her father's chest engulfing him in a hug.


	4. Wren, Jesus, and Mariana

[ Author's Note: These snapshots will be out of order in terms of times. The first snapshot is after Jude joined the Foster's household. This one is happening when Brandon and Callie were retrieving Jude. I apologize if this is annoying.]

"Zeus? Mariana? Where are you?" Wren called as she searched the house for the twins. Stef and Lena left the twins in charge of Wren while they went to go find Brandon and Callie. Wren had convinced her siblings to play hide and seek, but she had to be it first. Wren was not having any luck finding Mariana or Jesus until she heard a sneeze from the living room. She followed the sound to behind the coach where Jesus was hiding. "Zeus!" Wren cheered as she found him. Jesus stayed absolutely still until the last possible moment before jumping up and grabbing his little sister. "Oh no, the little munchkin found me." he exclaimed while tossing her into the air and catching her. "Help me find Mariana!" Wren said when she was safely in Jesus's arms. "Mariana? I think she is hiding in her bedroom. I'll show you." Jesus gave away. He carried Wren up to Mariana's bedroom and set her down. "Go look in the closet." Jesus instructed. Wren pulled open the closet door and peered in. "Mariana? Mariana! Found you." Wren shouted as she hugged her adopted sister. "Yes, you did Wrennie. Now let's get out of the closet." Mariana said as she stood up and climbed over the pile of her shoes. "Looks like she found you first Jesus. Your turn to seek." Mariana announced as she saw her brother standing in the middle of the bedroom. "Come on, Wrennie. I know where to hide you." Mariana added before leading her baby sister out of the room. Wren followed behind Mariana and followed her downstairs to the kitchen pantry. Mariana moved some boxes over and motioned for Wren to go curl up in the corner. When Wren was in place, she put the boxes back to shield Wren. Mariana, then ran to go find her own hiding spot before Jesus finished counting to twenty. She decided to hide under the table and hope that her brother would not be smart enough to look in plain view.


	5. Wren and Callie

[ Author's Note: I had a request for Jesus portraying the big brother role when Wren gets hurt. I had already written my snapshot for the twins, so I applied the idea to Callie instead. Warning: This may not be for the faint of heart. There is mention of bodily fluids.]

She didn't mean to get hurt. Wren had seen Jude jump off the swing in the backyard, and she decided it be fun to try it to. Fun until she could not keep balance when her feet hit ground and fell onto a rock. "Mama? Mommy? B'andon? Need help." Wren called as she walked into the house. Tears were streaming down her face, and her right knee was spewing out blood. "Brandon is at piano, Stef is at work, and Lena, Jude, and the twins went out, but maybe I could help." Callie answered in return when she heard Wren's cries. "I jumped off the swing, and I... I... hurt my knee." Wren stuttered. Callie approached her foster sister and bent down to get a closer look at the injury of complaint. "Can I clean it up and put a bandage on it?" Callie asked. Wren nodded and wiped away the tears from her face. Callie gently lifted the four year old up and carried her to the bathroom. She set Wren on edge of the sink counter while she searched for band aides and hydrogen peroxide. "It is going to sting when I clean it up, but it will make sure your cut doesn't get infected, kay?" Callie explained as she found what she needed to be nurse to Wren. "Okay" Wren sobbed. Callie dabbed a cotton ball with hydrogen peroxide and applied to the wound. It immediately started foaming as it did it's job. "Oww" Wren complained. "It will go away in a few seconds." Callie said as she prepared to finish cleaning it. Once, she thought it was clean, Callie put Neosporin on the wound and covered it with a Hello Kitty band aid. "Thanks Callie" Wren thanked.


	6. Wren and Jude

[ Author's Note: The last snapshot before the actual story is of Wren and Jude. This will most likely the only time Jude is featured in the story. I love him, but I have trouble writing about him.]

"Zeus? You in here?" Wren called as she entered Jesus's and Jude's bedroom. She stepped inside and saw Jude doing homework. "Jesus went for a walk with Lexi." Jude explained while he scratched down the answer on his math worksheet. "Oh, he was suppose to teach me how to play the Mario racing game today. Can you?" Wren said as she climbed onto Jesus's bed. "I should finish my math homework." Jude explained. "Let me help you, we do math in preschool." Wren offered. "This is probably too hard for you. I do not always understand it,and I'm older." said he continued onto the next problem. Wren sighed. Suddenly an idea popped into her head. She got off the bed and rolled Jesus's desk chair to Jude's desk. She climbed up on it and looked at the papers Jude had in front of him. "Teach me." she requested as she picked up a pencil. "Okay. We are simplifying fraction, so you need to see if there is a number that can go both into the top and the bottom number." Jude explained as he pointed out what he talking about. Wren did not know what he meant, but nodded in agreement as if she had. Jude showed her each step in great detail as he solved the next homework problem. Wren lost interest half way through, but she remained seated. If she pretended to pay attention while Jude did his homework, maybe he would play Mario Kart with her. It was only a few minutes before someone else interrupted Jude's work. "Is she distracting you, Jude? Come on Wren, let Jude do his homework in peace." Brandon said as he motioned for his sister to come and leave Jude alone. "Don't wanna." Wren protested as her eyes where still examining Jude's paper. "Now Wren." Brandon said a little more forcefully. "She's fine, Brandon. I was explaining how to reduce fractions to her because she asked me to teach her. It is helping me understand it more." Jude intervened.


	7. The First Monday

[ Author's Note: This is where the story actually begins. You have seen the relationship between Wren and each character through the snapshots, and now you will see a full view into the everyday world. This is set further back than some of the one shots. I also changed some of the details from the show. In, my story they took Callie in on a Friday night, and she and Brandon rescued Jude on Saturday.]

Monday morning was always stressful in the Adams-Foster household, and now that they had two new bodies in the mix, it raised the stress level. It would be Callie's and Jude's first school day in their new foster home. Lena had woken up at six to make sure things ran smoothly. By the time 7:00 roll around, the children were beginning to wake. The fight for the bathroom began, and Lena was flipping pancakes. Stef was the first to enter the kitchen. "Good morning." Lena's voice rang sweetly as she left her post at the griddle to give Stef a good morning kiss. "Can you drive Wren to preschool on your way? There is no way we can fit seven people in my car. The only reason I can fit six of us is because of my front seat being a bench seat." Lena asked Stef. "Sure Love." Stef answered. "Mike is picking up Brandon and Wren after they get done with school, so the twins will have to show Callie and Jude the way home." Stef informed. Lena nodded and returned to flipping pancakes while Stef got out the orange juice and started a pot of coffee. Jude was the first one of the kids to enter the kitchen. "Morning Sweetheart, are you hungry?" Lena asked as she put some finished pancakes on a platter. Jude nodded and took a seat at the table. It was only a few minutes before the twins and Callie came in. "Take your pills, Jesus." Stef reminded. Jesus pulled down the wicker basket that contained the family's medication. He peered into the bottle; there was only three pills left. There should have been at least fifteen. Jesus faked taking his medication and joined the rest of the family at the table. "Where is Brandon and Wren?" Lena wondered, but her question was answered by the sound of footsteps on the steps. A tired looking Brandon entered the kitchen with Wren on his hip. Her head was rested on his shoulder and her thumb was in her mouth. The two tell tale signs she had not gotten enough sleep.

"Sorry for being late to breakfast, I had to wait for the shower. Waking up and getting Wren ready was not a quick task either. She kept waking up last night, so neither of us got enough sleep." Brandon apologized. He set Wren on her stool and took his seat beside her. "Eat up. We are leaving in ten." Lena replied. Stef sighed. She knew it would be an adjustment period until Jude and Callie were acclimated to their new home, but she was not ready for all the things that went along with it. She appreciated that Brandon stepped up in taking care of his little sister. It was a major help that went unnoticed. She was proud to be raising such a responsible son. Stef stood up her spot at the breakfast table and walked up behind Brandon. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek. "What was that for?" Brandon questioned. "For being such a big help." Stef whispered into his ear. Brandon smiled and put his fork down. He turned around and hugged his mom back the proper way. "What was that for?" Stef asked. "For being a good mom." Brandon replied before turning back to his breakfast. "Okay. Anyone who is going to Anchor Beach Charter School has eight minutes to get in the car. If you are not in there, you are walking." Lena announced. One by one the older children dropped their plates in the sink, said goodbye to Stef and Wren, and headed off to grab their backpacks. "I will take care of the dishes before Wren and I leave, Love." Stef offered as she took her seat next to Wren. "Wanna ride in Mommy's cruiser to preschool?" Stef asked as if Wren had a choice. Wren nodded and continued to pick at her pancake. "Say good bye to Mama. She is going to work." Stef prompted. Lena walked over to Wren and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Have a good day at preschool. I will see you later." Lena said before saying goodbye to Stef and leaving to start the car. The house was now quiet with only Wren and Stef. Wren pushed her plate away and climbed down from the stool. "Where are you going, Little Birdie?" Stef asked as she placed Wren's plate in the sink. "Get ready." Wren replied. She walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. Brandon had already helped her get dressed, and she went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth before breakfast. Wren climbed up onto the couch and laid her head down. Within seconds, she was fast asleep.

Stef smiled as she placed the last dish in the dishwasher. Glancing towards the clock, she realized it was time to finish getting ready and head out. Stef headed upstairs to the master where her gun was locked away in a safe in the back of the closet, out of little hand's reach. Stef entered the four digit pin and withdrew the gun from the safe. She tucked the gun into her holster and closed the safe back up. Stef exited the bedroom and peeked her her head into the bathroom. No Wren. Brandon's room? No Wren. "Wren?" Stef called. Stef ran downstairs after checking the rest of the bedrooms for her youngest. Relief flooded Stef when she found her daughter sleeping on the living room couch. Stef decided to wait to move Wren until the last possible second. Stef grabbed her keys and Wren's car seat that Lena had removed from her car. She headed outside to start the cruiser and secure the car seat in. Now she just needed Wren and her stuff for preschool. Stef headed back inside. She gently shook Wren and picked her up; Stef grabbed the rest of Wren's stuff and headed out the door. She buckled Wren into her car seat before climbing into the driver's seat.

Mike shifted his four year old in his arms as they watched Brandon hit balls in the batting cages. "Watch the ball, B" Mike shouted over the sound of bats smacking balls. Brandon sighed and lifted his head to look at the machine shooting baseballs at him He focused in on the white sphere as it popped out and traveled towards him. He swung and finally hit a ball. "There you go, B" Mike cheered. "Go B'andon" Wren chimed in joyfully. Brandon let the small smile creep onto his face before he finished out the round. When the last ball was hit, Mike set down Wren to grab Brandon's water bottle. "Need a drink?" Mike offered as Brandon stepped out of the gated area. Brandon graciously accepted the plastic bottle and took a sip. "My turn, My turn." Wren piped up as she picked up Brandon's bat. "Maybe next time sweetie. You need a helmet and bat your size to be able to use the batting cages." Mike explained. Brandon chuckled and took his bat from his disappointed sister. "Remember, next week we are doing what you want to do. If you want to learn how to play baseball, Dad and I will teach you." Brandon whispered. "Okay B'andon." Wren said. Brandon put his bat in his bag and tossed it over his left shoulder. The trio left the batting cages and headed to go home. "Give me your hand, Princess." Mike requested as they were about to venture off the sidewalk and into the parking lot. Wren grabbed her dad's hand with her left hand and reached her right hand out towards Brandon. Brandon willingly took his sister's hand into his.

The car ride home consisted of Wren dozing off in her car seat, and Brandon and Mike discussing the new living arrangement with Callie and Jude living in the Adams-Foster's house. Three bedrooms to house five teenagers and a toddler was a tight squeeze. Wren, who was rooming with Mariana, had been moved into Brandon's room to keep it two children per room. Callie moved into what was Wren's side of Mariana's room, and Jude took half of Jesus's room. "Why don't you and Wren move in with me? You could take the master, and Wren can get the guest room. I can sleep on the couch until we find a three bedroom apartment. You would have your space again." Mike suggested. "Seriously?" Brandon said without trying to sound too excited. Mike nodded and turned into the parking lot of his current apartment complex. "We would have to talk to your moms, but you and your sister could move in."

[ Author's Note: How will Lena and Stef react when Mike and Brandon ask them about Brandon and Wren moving out? Will Brandon and Wren move in with Mike or not? How will this play out? Do you want this to be a Brallie story? I want to hear your ideas in the reviews along with any other questions, comments, or concerns you might have. I cannot wait to hear from my readers. Oh, if anyone wants to be my beta for this story let me know. ]


End file.
